Vanargand
Vanargand is the Beast of Destruction, and is the final boss of Boktai 3: Sabata's Counterattack. It is sealed in the depths of the moon by the Lunar Children, and Ratatosk attempts unsealing and controlling it to rule the world. Two things are needed to unseal it - the blood of a Lunar Child, and a lunar eclipse. Thus, to achieve this aim, Ratatosk takes control of Sabata, letting the Dark Boy become one with Vanargand so that he can freely control Vanargand. After Django defeats and purifies Ratatosk, he heads to the moon to find that Sabata has been corrupted by the Beast of Destruction. With Vanargand's unsealing imminent and nobody to control it, it would go rampant and destroy the world. Django defeats Vanargand, and Carmilla attempts to seal it with her petrification. However, as Vanargand begins to overpower Carmilla's petrification, she gets absrobed into Vanargand, while Otenko sacrifices himself to aid Carmilla. As Django escapes from the moon, he soon discovers that he is being tailed by Vanargand, which managed to free itself from the petrification Carmilla cast on it. Carmilla calls out to him to lure the Beast of Destruction out into direct sunlight so that it can be defeated once and for all. Depending on the player's performance throughout the game and during the final fight with Vanargand, the fates of Sabata and Otenko may differ. Stats and Attacks Vanargand can only be hurt by hitting its head, or its torso where Sabata is united with it. It also has two arms, each of which can be targetted and destroyed, too. If both arms are missing when it drops to 75%, 50%, or 25% of its health it will regenerate both of them. *'White Arm' and Black Arm: It raises its fists to attack Django. The white one will deal Sol damage, while the black will deal Dark damage. Vanargand will also vary the uses of its fists either by slamming Django between both of them, throwing hook punches, or slamming the ground in succession. *'Bite': If Django strays too close to Vanargand's head, it will reach forward and bite him, stealing life in the process. *'Mystery Beam': Vanargand's head will fire off elemental beams that partially home in on Django's position. Attacking those beams will knock them back at the Beast. *'Destruction Beam': Vanargand's head either turns yellow or black, before unleashing a large Sol or Dark beam respectively. Sol beam is unleashed when Django is in Dark Trance, while Dark beam is used when Django is either not in a Trance, or in Sol Trance. Endings Depending on the player's performance throughout the playthrough, and what is done during the fight with Vanargand, various different endings are obtainable. Best Ending Obtained when the player uses Sol Trance more often than Dark, and when Vanargand is defeated without the player hitting Sabata. Otenko and Sabata are both released from the Beast of Destruction, while Carmilla stays behind to watch over the seal on Vanargand. Good Ending Obtained when the player uses Sol Trance more often than Dark, and when Sabata is hit while the player is fighting Vanargand. Otenko is realeased from the Beast of Destruction, while Sabata dies and leaves with Carmilla. Bad Ending Obtained when the player uses Dark Trance more often than Sol, and when Vanargand is defeated without the player hitting Sabata. Sabata is released from the Beast of Destruction, while Otenko dies in the process. Worst Ending Obtained when the player uses Dark Trance more often than Sol, and when Sabata is hit while the player is fighting Vanargand. Sabata is released from the Beast of Destruction, but dies shortly after. Otenko also dies in the process. Strategies *Destroying both of Vanargand's arms will cause it to lower its head where it is vulnerable to attacks. This is the only way to damage Vanargand when trying to obtain the Best or Bad endings. *When caught in Vanargand's bite, repeatedly press directions on the D-pad to struggle out of its bite. *When Vanargand slams its fists together to prepare to unleash a series of attacks, attacking Sabata enough will stop the attack altogether. *Vanargand's two hands are the White Lunar Hand and Black Dark Hand. Black hand's weakness is Sol, and White hand's weakness is Dark. *In the battle, Vanargand will throw elemental arrows. If you attack the arrows, they will be redirected back at Vanargand and hit him. *MegaMan's (RockMan) weapon Megabuster (Rockbuster) is quite useful on Vanargand. Trivia *Vanargand is another name for Fenrir, a monstrous wolf that was bound by the Norse Gods. It is foretold that during Ragnarök it would kill Odin. *Vanargand is also the name for Lucian's Dark Sword in Lunar Knights. Category:Boktai characters Category:Bosses